


Day Eighteen:Vacation Time:Lake District and a Drive(Ichiji Vinsmoke/Nami)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Hand Feeding, Ichiji being sweet, Oranges, Road Trips, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Ichiji decided to take Nami on a small little road trip up to a Lake district,for a small getaway and he had a plan for when they arrived which Nami beat him to
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 2





	Day Eighteen:Vacation Time:Lake District and a Drive(Ichiji Vinsmoke/Nami)

When Ichiji called Nami one day,to pack two bags and meet him Infront of her house,she was very nervous but Confused.

She sat outside her house,on the small step that lead into the Pale orange door.

She brushed her Blue shorts off,and fiddled with the long sleeved white shirt.

Hearing the honk at the door, Nami glanced ups and saw the Black BMW car parked outside the door.

He..only used that car when he ws going on trips,Ichiji rolled down the window,and pushed his singalsses up, showing off his goregues blue eyes.

"In. Now"

Nami giggled and picked up her suitcases,walking towards the car but Ichiji stepped out,taking them from her.

He wa sonly In Black slacks,and a grey T-Shirt with a black suit like jacket on,the sleeves pushed up.

"So...what are we doing?"

"You'll see"

Ichiji opened the car door,letting her get into the car,which sat on her seat was a deep red blanket,she picked it up as she sat down laying it over her legs

"Any reason for this?"

Ichiji buckled his belt,and quickly began to pull away from the house driving off

"You always were short stuff,so I thought you might get cold"

Nami's heart melted and she gently picked up one of his hands,gently kissing it.

"You can be sweet at times"

"No."

Nami smiled and looked out the windows and smiled, pretty pale pink petals fell down onto the road,slowly scattering as the window softly blew them by.

"It's so pretty..."

Ichiji smiled and gently took her hand,lacing Thier fingers together.

"Not as pretty as you."

Nami blushed and giggled

"So...can I know what we are doing?"

"Yeah,I know I take you on Vacations all the time,but...I thought you would appreciate a Roadtrip to a Lake district."

Nami had a bright smile on her face, she had told Ichiji once she wanted to a do a roadtrip to a Lake district,but when she told him it seemed like he didn't really listen.

"Thank you..."

"Of course,you've been stressed with school,so I thought you would like this,also...there some food for you in that bag"

Nami glanced to where Ichiji was pointing and picked the bag up,squealing when she saw Mikens and slowly plucked one out of the box,and softly began to peel it,pullunf a segment free,and holding it up to his lips

"Huh?"

"Eat it you dummy."

Ichiji chuckled and softly parted his lips,chewing the succulent fruit

"I prefer strawberries"

Nami rolled her eyes and coutinued to eat her Miken,watching the sun shine brightly.

"I think it should be sunny all day,hopefully no rain."

"Well that's good,cause I had a small activity for us planned when we get there."

"And that is?"

"Well,it involves the Lake,and Well-"

Nami knew immediately what he was on about and giggled softly.

"We'll see how tired Iam when we get there"

Ichiji nodded and coutinued to drive,putting the stereo on,letting the radio play

Nami sang along softly as they drove,smiling when she forced Ichiji to join in,loving his voice.

Once they arrived,Nami saw a beautiful cabin that had a small orchard walkway leading to it,Nami jumped out the car,letting the blanket fall as her eyes shined at the place,She took Ichiji's hand and dragged him to the House.

Once walking in,Ichiji lead her to the lake,out the back of the house and smiled

"It's so pretty!"

Nami quickly stripped and jumped into the Lake"

"H..hey!! N..Nami!"

Ichiji chuckled and sat down,watching Nami softly swim,until he felt his food get grabbed and yanked into the water, causing a loud splash

He reappred and glared at Nami from the other side of the lake.

"Catch Me Ichiji-Kun~"


End file.
